Eternal Burning
by ruby ruby ruby ruby
Summary: Olaf has a daughter but what happens when she finds the Baudalaires?Rated for later chapters.Its OK its still The Eternal Burn I just think this is a better name.
1. The Truth

Disclaimer: I dont own Series of unfortunate events but I do own my mind and my mind came up with this.

* * *

Olive slid her thumb under the paper to open the envolope. The paper was yellowed with age. It was her fiftenth birthday, and her parents had given her this as a "blessing" or something. She removed the letter within:

**My Darling Daughter Olive**

**Today is your fiftenth birthday and you diserve to know the truth. I am your father and I hope whoever found you is taking good care of you and loves you as I should have.. I need you to know that I love and always will; and that none of this was your fault. I left you because I couldnt bear to drag you into any of this malice and anger that I have caused, and know that what I have done was out of love. Your mother, is dead. She was a beautiful woman and died in a fire. I loved her with all my heart and I hope you take after her, not me. I need you to know that she loved you more than anything in this world. Her name was Kit Snicket. Her death is why I must leave you, I am going to avenge her. I am sorry for hurting you, it tears me apart to know that I have. I love you. Always.**

**With All Due Respect.**

**Your Loving Father, ****Oliver Olaf**

There was a photo enclosed. It had a man, woman and baby in, all, looking happy. This must have been her family. True,she did look like her mother. Olives shoulders shook as she began to cry. How could her so-called parents lie to for so? Why did her father leave her?

* * *

FLASHBACK.

Oliver careful lay his daughter in the box.She was so beautiful and at three months already looked like Kit. She had Kits big green eyes and chocolate brown curls. He put the envelope into the box, with caption telling whoever found her, not to let her open it till her fiftenth birthday.

" Well my darling, this is goodbye. Live long." Oliver paused to brush tears away from his eyes. "Love those around you. I love, never forget that." He stood up and began to take the most painful steps of his life.

Leaving his Little Olive alone on the door step.

* * *

Olive found the old suitcase and shoved all she could into it; waited til dark and ran into the big wide world all on her own. To find her father.

* * *

Authors Note: I need to credit dollymixrocoutloud for giveing me the inspiration and helping pick out names.Please review on your way out. 


	2. Lost

Disclaimer:I dont own own Serieis of Unfortunate Events but I do own my mind and my mind came up with this.

Olive stepped onto the train, she had bought the ticket using the money she had taken from parents, it wasnt stealling, they were her family, werent they?

She sat herself down with The Daily Puntilio. "COUNT OMAR DEAD" was spashed across the top.The man in the picture looked familiar but Olive had never seen him before in her life, it was something in his eyes. For a moment she was lost in thought.

"Tickets please!" Her train of thought was lost forever, as she handed over her ticket.

Hours later Olive got of the train. She was lost. Only now, that she was all alone on the platform, did it it finally feel real. Lights beamed down, shining in her eyes, hurting them.

Olive took out her letter, something dropped out. She bent down to retrieve it. There in swirly green writing was an address.

She called over a taxi and asked to be taken to the correct place.

Within half an hour the car stopped. She gathered her few belongings, paid the driver and stepped out onto the kerb. Olive walked up the worn stone steps to the door. She gave a gentle knock. Then again but harder. The door creaked open...

Authors Note: Sorry this chapters not very long but Im braindead, please reveiw on your way out.


	3. The Dress

Disclaimer:I dont own own Serieis of Unfortunate Events but I do own my mind and my mind came up with this.

The room the door revealed was cold and dank, no-one had lived in this house for years. Ivy crept up the walls while a chilling wind howled through the house. As it did it scattered thousands of yellowed pieces to every corner of the room.

"Hello..." Olive voice sound minascal in the vile place which was eledgedly her fathers home.

"HELLO" She, tried again, but still nothing.

It was only then thats she finally realised that she was all alone in the world. No where to go, no one to run to.

Olive looked around the house to see if there actually was some one there, dead or alive.almost every room had been searched but still one remained. She gathered every onze of courage she had left from each and every one of the cells holding her body together as she climbed her way up the crumbling stairs. Little did she know how much pain and suffering had taken place in the "tower". Olive neared the the top of the spiral staircase. Her hand shook as she reached out to turn the rusty door handle.She entered the room.

The windows were broken so shards of glass lay all over the floor. Peices of paper were scattered everywhere. A crooked desk lay in the middle of this "place", that too was littered with torn paper. A photo frame lay in the middle of the desk. Olive gentle picked it up. Two people stood in the middle, the were outside a church. They were the same people as in the photo Olivehad received in the letter. Kit and Oliver. Mother and Father. They looked so happy. Kit was a craem corested dress, that gave her a beautiful hour glass figure. The dress was draped in silk but brought in at the waist, it flowed down and seemed to go on for ever. Kit's hair was loose and curly, like Olive's own, but her's stopped at the shoulders. Oliver was wearing a black tailed suit and a top hat.The couple were so handsome

Olive eased open a drawer that had mould seeping through the cracks.It was filled with photos and jewellry. Olive picked up a mirrror, the name Katherine Frances Snicket was inscribed on the handle. Olive looked into and saw her same old face. Something relected behind her. The wedding dress. Kit's dress. It looked even more beautiful than the picture. Olive stepped towards it, she rubbed it across her face, she took in the heveanly scent of her mother. A smell of flowers,lavender,cinnimon and orange all merged in together to create something beautiful.

But then th the smell was overcome by the smell of smoke.Olive heart began to bash agianst her chest as if it were trying to get out.Somethhing was wrong.Something was very wrong.She had to get out.

Olive grapped the dress, yanked the drawer out of the desk, chucked the framed wedding picture in and made a rush for the door.

The further she got down the stairs, the more smoke filled her lungs, making her choke.. Heat hit her in the face, it was like walking into the sun.

Olive scabbled across the room at the bottom of the stairs. The door was getting clearer, but the roar of the fire was getting fiercer.

She slipped, her skin tore on a rusty nail.A sream eascaped her mouth.Maybe she would die. But both Hevean and Hell knew she'd fight to live this through.

Olive tried to find any strengh she had. But as soon as she rose, she fell again. She tried again,but it was an everlasting battle.

Everything went black.

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't witten in ages, but with my my sisters death and funeral I really couldn'tind the time to update.I'm sorry. I really.


	4. Falling

Disclaimer:I dont own own Serieis of Unfortunate Events but I do own my mind and my mind came up with this.

Olive opened her eyes.Was she dead? She was lying on concrete and all her body was shooting with pain. You dont feel pain if you are dead, do you? The smoky smell filled her nosrals again. Are your senses still active when you are dead?

At first everything was blury, the three figres looking down at her were no more than fuzzy shadows. But as she came round more, they became clearer.A boy and two girls.

"Who are you?" Olive tried but her voice was not much more than croak.

"We are the Baudilaires," Klaus answered. "Klaus, Sunny and Violet." He pionted to each of them as he said their names.

Olive had heard of them before, they were murderers, so was she their next victem? On remembering their title she passed out again.

Klaus gently lifted her. She reminded him of somone, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Don't forget those things she was cluthing" he called back to his sisters, as he lay Olive down in their automobile. Now that Violet was of age they could have anything they wanted.

"Klaus, Sunny these are pictures of Kit and Olaf!" Violet said leaning over the drawer.

"Smells like Kit" Sunny was stroking the dress, now only a year away from starting school, she was fluent in English.

A groan came from the automobile as Olive was reawakening. Klaus rushed to her side. Olive tried to stand but her legs only buckeled under her weight.

"I need... I need... to see the things...in the drawer" Olive breathed.

Violet stood, bringinng the drawer and all its contents to her, while Sunny brought the dress.

For the second time in three days Olive began to cry, as looked down at the drawer. With shaking hands she began to look down at the pictures. There was one one with a pregnant Kit looking radient on a picnic. Many in a ballroom with Kit and Oliver all dressed up and dancing elegantly. There were some with all three of them looking so happy. There wasn't just photos. There were various pieces of jewelery. An engagment ring with one huge diamond. Two wedding rings, tied together with ribbon, one bigger than the other, the bigger one with Oliver, the other with Katherine and both with I love thee engraved on the inside. There was a green butterfly brooch, a golden soveriegn and a silver charm bracelet. The charm bracelet facinated Olive. It seemed to be her mother's and had charms to represent different phases of Kits life. The only one that became remotly obvious was a small silver olive for her daughter.

Olive's shoulders still shook and they only became more violent as she found something at the bottom of the drawer. A birth cerificert.

* * *

OFFICIAL RECORD

Name: Olive Katherine Olaf

D.O.B.: 13.9.82

Time of Birth: 10.30 pm

Place of Birth: Snicket Cottage

Mother: Katherine Frances Snicket

Farther: Oliver Simon Olaf

Blood Type: O+

* * *

"What'ts that?" Sunny broke the shakey silence."Who are you?" 

Olive tossed over the document. Klaus noticed the deep cut down her arm, "We need to get that looked at" he said before looking down at the sheet.

"No you can't be!"Violet almost shrieked.

"Can't be what?" Olive could bearly string a sentace together. All her life she had been living in a lie. Julie and Peter Brunton werent her parents, they had never even had the courage to tell her. What were they doing now? Did they even care?

"Your father..." Violet trailed off, mid sentence.

"You know my father!" Olive's face lit up, but then the light inside seemed to go out as she saw the sombre looks on the Baudilaires faces.

"We buried him!"

"What?...No...he cant be..."

* * *

**My Darling Daughter Olive**

**Today is your fiftenth birthday and you diserve to know the truth.I am your father and I hope whoever found you is taking good care of you and loves you as much as I should have.I need you to know that I love you and always will:and that none of this was your fault. I left you because I couldn't bear to drag you into any of this malice and anger that I have caused, and Know what I have done was out of love.You mother is dead. She was a beautiful women and died in a fire.I loved her with all my heart and I hope that you take after her, not me. I need you to know that she loved you more than anything in this world.Her name was Kit Snicket.Her death is why I must leave you. I am going to avenge her, even if it kills me. I am sorry for hurting you. It tears me apart to know that I have. I love you. Always**

**With All Due Respect**

**Your Loving Father, Oliver Olaf**

* * *

Olive reread the letter. 

"Even if it kills me" Olive muttered through tears. She was an orphan. It felt like someone had ripped open her chest broken each one of her ribs and tore out her heart.This feeling had nothing to do with the fact that she had broken a rib.She dropped the letter to look at the photograph that had been enclosed with it.

Klaus intstinctively picked up the letter. He read it aloud to his sisters. It showed a side to Olaf they didn't know. But why had he taken everything out on them and the Quagmires. What about this poor girl? Did she know?How would they tell her about her father?

Olive passed out again.But this time she felt as if she was falling. Falling from the real world. Falling franticly from her life.

It was Sunny who noticed first.

"She's not breathing!" Sunny's vioce was filled with panic.

Violet rushed over to the girl. Her heart had stopped dead. Violet beat down on her chest desperately, gave her mouth to mouth. They needed her alive. She tried harder and harder. Still nothing.

Authors Note:Never give up. What ever you are doing, never give up.


	5. Vegetable

Disclaimer: I don't own Series of Unfortunate Events, but I do own my mind and my mind came up with this.

"She has a very slim chance her pulling through." Dr. Adams was talking grimmly to a worried Klaus. "Her lungs are inflambed from all the smoke and her wounds have got infected. She could remain in a vegetable state forever."

Klaus had known of Olive for little more than a fortnight and already he was growing attatched to her. Her chocolte brown curls. Her soft skin. Her delicate fingers.

He would sit with her. Just sit. Holding her hand. Waiting. Waiting for her to awaken.

Guilt pierced his heart. He knew that this was his fault. He was to blame. If he hadn't been so eager to to burn the very memory of Olaf, Olive would still be living, well living properly. Her life was far from proper, anything but.

Monthes passed.


	6. Water

Disclaimer: I don't own Series of Unfortunate, but I do own my mind and my mind came up with this.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into monthes, monthes into years.

And then, one not so special day Olive showed a flicker of movement. Just a flicker. Yet no one was there to see it. She was all alone.

Her eyes gently opened. All she could see was a white, empty ward. She closed her eyes, but they imediatly opened as pictures of the fire burned through her mind.

Olive sat up. Something was different. She glanced at her body. It had changed. It was more adult, more developed. What the Hell had happened!?!

"Water!", she called out, but a croak only came out.

Hours passed before the door finally swung open.

A man, in his early twentys walked in. He wore round rimmed glasses and was reasonably attractive. Klaus Baudilaire.

"Olive! You're awake!"

Authors Note: I know! It's too short! But I had too much on my mind recently.


	7. Flood of Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Series of Unfortunate, but I do own my mind and my mind came up with this.

Olive began to pull herself up. A sense of bewilderment began to sink in.

"Wha..t...hap...pen...ed?" Olive couldn't even string a sentance.

"Olive, it's been six years" Klaus began to fill in the hole had devoured Olive's last day.

"But...who...how?" Olives eyes were streaming. Six years. Six years she would never see. Six years gone, wasted, just like that.

"My name is Klaus Baudilaire, remember."

"No" Olive's tone was blunt. "Please...I...need...water"

"I'll get the nurse." Klaus solomly walked out.

Later that night Olive lay awake. She was to weak to move properly.

Olive used all her energy and turned. Something glistened in the moon light. The dress. One look and it all came flooding back.

Authors Note: I know, short and crappy. I am really thinking of scrapping it. Too many people keep telling me she's a mary-sue, OK maybe she is, I get it I could change her if enough people reveiw telling me I should. Thanks to those who do review and please keep going.


	8. Charming

* * *

Disclaimer: Wow, it's been a long time since I've disclaimed anything. I don't own A Series Of Unfortunate Events, but I do own my mind and my mind came up with this.

Authors Note: I am very sorry for not updating this sooner, I've had a lot to do. And to be hounest, I wasn't really sure why I should update it. Since I had a huge problem with one flaming reveiwer, but I was nice, I changed a lot of stuff, even deleted one chapter and I didn't reprt them. So truly, they are the real reason why I haven't updated sooner. Right then on with this chapter.

Olive drifted into an dreamless sleep.

As the first rays of light seeped through the glass, they bathed the room. For the first time in six years Olive's eyes saw daylight, properly.

She carefully pulled the covers off of her aching body. And slowly but surely she eased herself from the bed wih had been the closest thing to home over the last six years.

Her feet reached the cold floor, she tried to walk, only to fall letting out a loud scream.

The nurses came running.

"Now Miss Olaf, don't move. Stay exactly where you are." The nurses' patronizing stare bore into her. " You will have a visitor to see you in about three hours, don't be to agitated for her now do you?"

" I...just...I just...want..to see...my drawer...and dress."

" We will let you, but I must stay in here to make sure you do nothing silly with them." One of the nurses replied slowly, as if talking to a toddler, not a twenty-one-year-old.

She rose to fetch them as the other nurse left swiftly.

"Now heres the dress, and the drawer."

Olive pulled the drawer towards her, and began looking through the photos. She had way too much time on her hands.

She started with the framed wedding photo.

"Was that you're parents?" Olive only nodded.

"Your mother is very beautiful, like you." She was right.

There were more photos to get through, and now the nurse was not only staying as a precaution, but out of interest.

"What were their names?" She asked as Olive found one featuring Kit, Oliver and a gorgess springer spainal.

"Kit...Oliver." Olive's voice was very slowly regaining confidence.

"And the dog?"

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Be careful with her Oliver!" the sound of Kit rang through the room as he danced with his baby.

"And watch out for the dog!" She exploded into a fit of giggles.

"Oh poor Diggory!" Kit greeted the spainel, running her hand up and down the side of his face.

Oliver sat down next to her, as the interested dog stepped towards baby Olive. Diggory sniffed at her, making the laugh her first giggle.

* * *

"Diggory..." She trailed off.

"What a name! It really suits him!" The nurse had now lost her patronizing edge, as she became ever more interested.

"Yes.." Olive quietly agreed.

She found more pictures of the dog, some with her, others with Kit or Oliver and a few with him just on his own.

Olive's fingers searched through the drawer even more eagerly, coming across the wedding rings.

"Oh." Was all that her mouth let out, as she stroked the engavements.

"They are beautiful!" The nurse interupted Olive's thoughts.

Of course Olive now found the engagement ring. She slid it on, admireing it on her milky white finger.

"Oh my God! Now that is beautiful! Is it real?"

"Course..." Slightly angry at such a question! Oliver would only ever get the best for his beloved. Surely.

More pieces of jewellry found their ways to Olive's hands. The butterfly brooch, the gold soveriegn and then the charm bracelet.

Olive lifted it it to see it properly. The charms sparkeled in the now late morning sun.

A "K", a butterfly, a crusafix, a star, a flower, a leaf, a bird, a heart, a lighting bolt, an "O", the tiny olive and finally the obvious eye, all bound togther on a silver cahin.

Olive brought it to her chest, and clung. Her mothers life all in one bracelet. And now, now that she was properly living, she would carry it on.


End file.
